What if: Sui-Feng won?
by H-bomber
Summary: Sui-Feng had done what she said would do and defeated Yoruichi, and now it's time to take her sweet revenge. Warning:Prepare to hate Komamura


Sui-Feng could hardly believe her eyes. There, right before her, Yoruichi was kneeling, looking weak and pathetic. The Shunko Yoruichi invented years ago was inferior to the one Sui-Feng thought she had mastered just the other day. Yoruichi, the Goddess of Flash, could not stand against the unstoppable might of the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido. Sui-Feng watched in sadistic joy as Yoruichi slowly realized what had just happened.

"I-I lost?" Yoruichi mumbled to herself, as if she couldn't believe it. "H-how could I have...lost?"

"It's simple," Sui-Feng said, catching Yoruichi's attention. "You lost because your opponent was me!" and with that Sui-Feng flashed stepped to Yoruichi's side, kicking her in the ribs.

"Gah!" Yoruichi cried out in pain as she fell to her back, holding her now broken ribs. Sui-Feng wasn't finished though. She stomped on Yoruichi, digging her heel into Yoruichi's stomach, eliciting more groans of pain.

"How does it feel, Yoruichi-sama?!" Sui-Feng spat out. "How does it feel having your former apprentice dominate you like this?!"

"H-honestly?" Yoruichi squeaked out. "I was hoping if you were going to dominate me, it'd be a bit more sexy," she said with a smirk.

"S-sexy?!" Sui-Feng sputtered with a blush. Her shock was only temporary though, and she soon resumed to her scowling. "Why would I ever want to make it sexy for you?!" she demanded, though she stopped digging her heel into Yoruichi.

Yoruichi's smirk didn't drop, as she raised her hand and began gently stroking Sui-Feng's foot, causing Sui-Feng to blush even more. "Oh, I think you know what I mean," she said, licking her dry lips.

"I...I…" Sui-Feng muttered, staring hungrily at Yoruichi. She was so weak, it would be easy to do anything she wanted. All she had to do was kneel down and…

W-what am I thinking?! Sui-Feng thought as she berated herself. With a scowl she once again slammed her heel into Yoruichi, causing the other woman to cough up her own blood. "As if I would do something so disgusting," she muttered, raising Suzumebachi with the intent of ending this.

"That's too bad," Yoruichi muttered, turning her face away with a pout. Yoruichi said nothing further, but she didn't need to, she had already caught Sui-Feng's attention.

"...Why is it 'too bad'?" Sui-Feng asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Yoruichi turned her head towards her and smiled cheekily.

"It's just...I thought you wanted to dominate me?" Yoruichi asked.

"...I do."

"And what better way to dominate then, well, you know…" Yoruichi trailed off with a smirk, causing Sui-Feng's blush to return ten fold.

"I-I don't know…" Sui-Feng muttered as she looked away. On one hand it seemed like a ridiculous idea, but on the other…

"Come on, Little Bee," Yoruichi said as she returned to caressing Sui-Feng's foot in an effort to coax the younger woman. "When will you ever have another chance at this?"

"...Never," Sui-Feng concluded. This would be the only chance she would get to be with her once beloved Goddess. Even if she spared her life, Yoruichi would either run and never come back, or be arrested and imprisoned forever. This would be Sui-Feng's only chance to dominate the one that left her for a hundred years! She couldn't, no, wouldn't waste this opportunity!

With as much courage as she could muster, Sui-Feng nodded before taking a deep breath to calm herself. After a few seconds of holding her breath in she slowly let it all out. She was going to do it. She was going to assert her dominance! It was her right as the winner, after all! There was nothing perverted about it at all, it was just putting Yoruichi in her place!

"Thatta girl," Yoruichi encouraged, further relaxing Sui-Feng. If Sui-Feng didn't know any better, she could have sworn Yoruichi almost wanted this as much as she did.

Making sure to re-seal her shikai just in case, Sui-Feng finally kneeled down towards Yoruichi, making sure to squeeze in-between her legs. She reached out her left hand unto Yoruichi's bosom, gently massaging her goddess' breast, earning herself a moan.

"Th-that's right, Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi moaned gently, resting her hand upon Sui-Feng's. "Don't stick to just squeezing. Try rotating my breast a little."

"Y-yes, Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng nodded, doing as she was instructed, not even realizing she had added the suffix. Doing so resulted in a slightly louder moan from Yoruichi.

Y-Yoruichi-sama's moaning! She's moaning because of me! Sui-Feng thought with joy. She was the cause of Yoruichi's pleasure. She was the reason Yoruichi was enjoying herself! With her resolve strengthened, Sui-Feng bent down and began gently nibbling at Yoruichi's neck. The taste of Yoruichi's fresh sweat from battle nearly driving Sui-Feng made with desire.

She even tastes like a goddess! Sui-Feng thought with a shudder. Sure, she didn't actually know what a goddess tasted like, but she felt it was safe to assume it tasted like Yoruichi. She trailed kisses along Yoruichi's neck all the way to her chin, just shy of Yoruichi-sama's sweet lips.

"Yoruichi-sama…" Sui-Feng whispered, staring into the delighted eyes of her former master. They were so warm and gentle. It was as if Yoruichi wanted this as much as Sui-Feng did.

"Sui-Feng," Yoruichi whispered back, cupping Sui-Feng's cheek with her hand and ran her thumb across her cheek lovingly. The loving touch alone was enough encouragement for Sui-Feng as she embraced her goddess lovingly. She slowly inched her face closer to Yoruichi's, until their lips barely brushed together-

"AIZEN!" resounded a booming voice as Komamura's bankai appeared over at Sokyoku hill, utterly destroying the romantic atmosphere. The two would-be lovers stayed in perfect silence. Yoruichi, only slightly annoyed, gently pushed Sui-Feng away in order to stand.

"Well…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. She looked over towards Sui-Feng, and for once in her life, she couldn't read the others face. Finally Sui-Feng turned towards Sokyoku hill, a fierce glare upon her face.

"How dare you interrupt my time with Yoruichi-sama?" she growled, her fingers clenched into a fist. 110 years of waiting, of wanting! All of it, ruined by this one interruption! She didn't know what made Komamura so angry that he would unleash his bankai, but whatever it was, she would kill both it and Komamura for interrupting her time with Yoruichi-sama.


End file.
